A New Year's Ball
by Starrmyst
Summary: An unexpected meeting results in an unexpected night. My submission for Happy New Year's Challenge Assignment
1. Chapter 1

Round 7 Fanfiction Happy New Year's Challenge Assignment  
Assigned pairing is: Rossi/Prentiss  
Assigned prompts are: Ball drop in Times Square, unexpected meeting, formal evening wear

Disclaimer: *I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR ITS CHARACTERS!

Emily Prentiss stared out the glass door, tapping her Jimmy Choos impatiently against the white marble tile of the vestibule of her apartment building. She was pissed! She couldn't believe the car the Ambassador sent for her was late. Normally she would have driven to one of her mother's events but tonight was New Year's Eve and she knew that she was going to need more than one drink to get through the evening.

She had wanted to skip this year's event, stay home with a bowl of popcorn and a bag full of rentals but Elizabeth Prentiss gave her no choice. This was an election year and when the Ambassador summons you to an event, even on New Year's Eve, you have no choice but to go.

Emily told her mother that she would show up but she wouldn't guarantee that she would stay for the countdown. Elizabeth had begrudgely agreed; secretly hoping that Emily would be interested in staying longer if she met the right man. It wasn't a surprise to Emily that the real reason the Ambassador insisted that Emily attend her events was so that she would meet the "right" man and hopefully fall in love. Tonight was no different.

In fact, Emily could guarantee that there would be introductions to at least 10 single, influential men tonight. Rolling her eyes she wished the car would hurry up and get her to the event, so that she could politely shoot down each attempt and get it over with.

Tired of waiting, Emily stood up and threw her black shawl over the fabulous one shouldered designer evening gown sent to her by the Ambassador. The gown hugged her in all the right places and the colour complemented her fair skin and dark hair. While her mother certainly had good taste in clothes, her choice in car services was terrible. Emily walked over to the doorman and asked him to get her a taxi. Just as he whistled for a taxi, the car service finally pulled up.

"Rodney thanks so much. It appears that I won't need a taxi after all." Emily smiled as she quickly walked over to waiting car. The driver, Charles, held open the door, apologizing profusely for his lateness due to a flat tire. "I've already informed the Ambassador that we would be delayed."

Muttering under her breath she replied, "You should have let me know first". Hearing her comment, he only nodded. "Yes Ma'am". Making up for his lateness, Charles seemed to know all the short cuts and he got Emily to Georgetown in record time. He assured her that when she was ready to leave he would be waiting in the parking lot. "Thank you Charles, I'll page you when I'm ready." Emily nodded to him as he stood beside the car door.

Smiling at the doorman, he opened the door for Emily. "Good evening Ma'am. Welcome to the Four Seasons".

"Good evening" she whispered as she took in the beautifully decorated lobby. "Nothing but the best for politicians!" she smirked under her breath. The hotel was beautifully decorated with garland and poinsettias and sparkling lights everywhere. Even the elevator that she took up to the top floor where the ballrooms were located was decked out in full style. Emily felt like she had been transport to a winter wonderland.

After dropping off her wrap to the coat check, Emily stood in front of the door, not really ready to go in. In fact she would rather be at the dentist, getting her wisdom teeth removed without any pain medication. Or maybe a meeting with Strauss...

Emily came up with several other things she'd rather do than walk through those doors but somehow her hand reached out for the handle and pulled it open. Just as she suspected there were several thousand people at this soirée. She already knew her time there was going to be short. A pint of Ben and Jerry's was waiting for her at home. Taking a deep breath she looked around the room for her mother.

The Ambassador knew the moment Emily entered the room. She immediately waved Emily over to introduce her to the Head of Administration in the Ukraine. "Emily Ann, please meet Mr. Aleksander Panasenko."

Emily plastered her 100 watt smile and held out her hand. "з Новим р_о_ком, Mr. Panasenko." Emily fluently greeted him in perfect Ukrainian.

Surprised Aleksander lifted her hand to his lips. "And a Happy New Year to you too, Ms. Prentiss. What a vision your daughter is, Madam Ambassador. "

Elizabeth Prentiss chuckled. "If you will excuse us, there are some other people that I must introduce Emily to."

"Of course. However you will save me a dance later won't you Ms. Prentiss? "Aleksander asked graciously.

"Of course, Mr. Panasenko I will see you later."

Elizabeth placed her arm in the crook of her daughter's. Whispering to Emily she teased, "He's right you know."

"About what, Mother?"

"You are a vision tonight. Look at all the attention you are getting."

Emily looked around to see both men and women turning their heads as they walked past. Indicating the dress, Emily said, "Well Mother, you do have exquisite taste."

Taking her daughter's chin in her hand, she said something so out of the ordinary for the Ambassador. "Darling, it has nothing to do with your dress."

Stunned Emily didn't know how quite to respond. Luckily, the Mayor of New York joined them to make Emily's acquaintance. The Ambassador's group grew as they continued to circle the room, where Elizabeth dragged her daughter from one dignitary to another among other "important" people Emily just had to meet.

Just as Emily suspected, Elizabeth introduced all the single men to her daughter hoping that sparks would fly. She was surrounded by hundreds of people but she had never felt so alone. The people talked around her, about her and on some occasions to her. To her credit, outwardly Emily was the perfect daughter. She smiled, was engaged, laughed when appropriate and looked as though she was hanging on every last word. Inside, Emily was cringing and looking for a waiter to bring her drink. 'Where is the damn waiter?' Emily screamed in her head. 'If I don't get a drink soon, I'm going to take Mr. Fancy Pants' white wine spritzer and chug-a-lug.'

Mr. Fancy Pants was in the middle of telling Emily how his family has hotels throughout the world. He tries to convince her that he's in charge, but as a profiler she has heard enough bullshit to know the truth. Emily tries to be polite but her eyes begin to glaze over when she finally notices the bar. Excusing herself from the group to go to the powder room, Emily beelines straight over to the bar. "Excuse me can I have..."

"A vodka martini, very dry, hold the olive." A deep voice cut in. "Make that two."

Emily whipped around towards the man who knew exactly what she wanted. "David Rossi! Am I ever glad to see you!" She cried throwing herself in his arms.

Smiling, David replied, "Well I'd have come over sooner if I knew I'd be getting this response." He grabbed their drinks and handed one to Emily. "Come, let's go to the terrace. You can tell me why you are so excited to see someone you just saw a few hours ago."

He placed his hand on her elbow and gently guided her out the door to the covered terrace. It was beautifully decorated with poinsettia plants dyed a sparkly blue and white. Snowflakes hung from every corner and iscles completed the winter wonderland theme.

Leading them over the oversized wicker chairs in the corner which were covered in white chenille, David whistled "This is quite the shing-ding."

Emily laughed as she sat down. The chair seemed to cocoon her and she had to turn her body to face Dave. He couldn't help but notice that as she crossed her legs, it revealed a large portion of her shapely legs. His eyes followed the slit all the way up, over the dress as it swept over her flat stomach and highlighted her ample cleavage. A subtle throat clearing snapped his eyes to hers where see saw that they were twinkling. "Agent Rossi!" Emily tsked

Shrugging his shoulders he told her that he was a man after all. As he sat down opposite her, he thought about what had just happened. He certainly appreciated the beauty of the woman who sat in front of him however this was Emily Prentiss, Agent Prentiss, and his colleague who was off limits. Clearing his throat, David took a sip of his drink. "So tell me Prentiss, what put that smile on your face?"

"You."

His heart stopped. Trying to regulate his voice he uttered, "Oh?"

"You just saved me from all the "suitors" my mother has lined up for me." She smiled not realizing that his shoulders slumped as she spoke. "I don't think anyone will bother me now that I'm in your company."

Tipping his glass to her, he responded, "Glad I can be of service to you."

"What brings you here, Rossi?"

Shrugging his shoulders, he explained, "As a author, sometimes you have to smooze with the right people. My editor insisted that I attend. Now I'm happy that I did and that I came alone."

"Rossi, you flirt!"

"Well Prentiss, I'm just a man who is sitting in front of a stunning woman. Who wouldn't be happy about that?"

Stunned Emily just nodded. They continued to sip their drinks until the silence became slightly awkward. Putting her glass down, Emily stood up suddenly and blurted out, "Rossi, would you like to dance?"

Rossi looked up at her and then down at the hand she held out to him. Why not? he thought. How much trouble could they get into dancing?

He placed his large hand in hers and lead her back into the ballroom towards the dance floor. The sweet sounds of Michael Buble played as he placed one hand on her lower back and the other held her hand. As they circled the dance floor, he pulled her closer to him. She shivered slightly at his touch. "Are you cold?" he whispered close to her ear.

Shaking her head, she tilted her head closer to his warm breath. Hesitantly she leaned further until it rested against his broad shoulder.

_**May be surrounded by  
A million people I  
Still feel all alone  
I just wanna go home  
Oh, I miss you, you know**___

It seemed like the ballroom had disappeared and all that was left was herself and David swaying to the gentle music. She could almost forget that somewhere in that room was her mother who was going to be furious that she wasn't in Mr. Fancy Pant's arms instead.

Suddenly they stopped moving. Puzzled she looked at David. Simply, he stated, "Prent...Emily, were leaving".


	2. Chapter 2

He didn't have to tell her twice. She quickly grabbed her shawl and they rode the elevator in silence until it stopped on the 15th floor. He stepped out, holding his hand out to her. She placed her hand in his and followed him to the door.

Of course, the room was spectacular. This was, after all, the famous SSA David Rossi's room. She expected nothing but the best for him. She made her way over to the window to check out the view. As she expected, he had an amazing view of the city. Through the reflection of window, she watched as David poured two glasses of scotch as he spoke on the phone. He was a man of confidence who exulted sexiness that Emily had always found so appealing. Even the tint of gray at his temples made the heat in the lower part of her body start to travel up. 'Get a hold of yourself, Prentiss! He's your colleague. Hell he's almost one of your superiors.' She internally argued to herself. 'And besides that he's your friend. He wouldn't do anything to jeopardize that. Would he? Arghhhhh!'

"Emily"

"Yes!" she squeaked, "Sorry, I was lost in the view."

He turned the TV on to the channel hosting the Dick Clark's New Years Eve event. It wasn't a tradition that he usually followed, but he thought that Emily might like to see the iconic New Year's ball drop in Time Square. He motioned for her to join him on the couch and handed her a glass of the liquid he had poured earlier. Smiling at him they clinked glasses before taking a drink. The smoothness of the whiskey shouldn't have surprised her but it did. " Nice." Emily nodded sitting down on the opposite end from where David sat.

Chuckled he asked, "What? The room or the scotch?"

"Both," she laughed, "but I really meant the scotch."

"Only the best for my guests."

"Oh?" she said and before she could stop herself she asked "Have you had many guests?" She slapped her long fingers over her mouth as soon as the words had been uttered. Then she started to ramble. "I'm sorry. It must be all the liquor on an empty stomach. I wonder when the food will get here. It really isn't any of my business. Just forget what I said."

She jumped up and walked back over to the window. Ever the gentleman, Dave just laughed. "Emily, relax. It's fine."

Turning back to him, she shrugged. "Oh, okay."

"Emily, come back to the couch." He asked her gently. When she hesitated, he downed the last of his drink and placed the empty glass on the table. He stood up and went to stand beside Emily at the window. "Emily, you do know what is going on here, don't you?" When she didn't respond he took a deep breath and knew that it was now or never. He voted for now. "You know, I remember the day I came back to the BAU. It was a day that changed my life." He admitted. Hearing her sigh, he turned toward her and took the drink out of her hand. She finally turned to look at him. Reaching out to grasp a wisp of her hair that had curled onto her cheek he told her, "I think that was the day that I started to fall in love with you."

Her eyes grew wide but she found she couldn't say anything.

Taking her hand in his, he brought it up to his lips, "Emily, I need to know one thing. Do I have a shot here? I mean if I've read the signs wrong and you don't feel the same way, I'll never speak about this again. But...if I'm right...if you feel something for this old man, I need to know. I need to know right now."

David looked into her eyes waiting for a response. After a few moments Emily finally shook her head. Dejected, David dropped her hand and turned away. He plopped down on the couch, covering his face with his hands. He couldn't believe that in all the years since he had become a teen, this is the first time he had been wrong about a girl.

Emily watched him as he sat on the couch. She could see all the emotions he was feeling register on his face. She walked over and sat beside him on the couch. "David" she whispered. When he didn't answer, she touched his shoulder. "David please, let me speak."

Although he refused to look directly at her, he slowly dropped his hands into his lap. She wanted him to look at her but she didn't push. Instead she reached out and placed her hand on top of his. "David, what I was going to say is that you, my Italian Stallion, are no old man. You are a sexy, confident man... who I want to throw on the ground and have my way with."

David whipped his head around and searched for her eyes. Biting her lower lip, she waited for him to make the next move. She didn't have to wait long. He took her face into his hands and pulled her close. Hesitantly he placed his lips to hers kissing her with such sweetness. Emily was amazed at how wonderful it felt and began to moan, moving her body close to his.

Thrilled, he deepened the kiss by demanding entrance from his tongue. She opened to him willingly and they both were lost in each other. After a few moments, reality poked its ugly head into David's mind. Dragging himself off her lips, he pulled his head back to look at her. Her eyes, initially closed, snapped open to look at him. She could see the hesitation in his eyes. For a man of his age, he looked like a teenager who was unsure of himself. She knew that after today their lives would be different at the BAU, but she was willing to risk it. She needed him to see that she wanted this just as much.

She grabbed his face in her hands and began to dip her head to kiss him. When her lips were mere inches from his, he whispered, "There is no going back after this, Cara. You have to be sure."

To answer him, she smiled sweetly, gave him a quick kiss. Pulling away, she reached up to her left shoulder, and undid the clip causing her dress to fall off her shoulders. Dave took in her amazing body in one glance. Her round, high breasts were showcased in strapless bra that matched her red dress. Emily then stood up and Dave watched as the rest of his "present" was unwrapped. The dress fell in a bundle at her feet revealing the tiniest piece of material covering her womanhood. Even for a man, he appreciated how it matched. She kicked the dress out of the way and bent down to remove her shoes. "No. Leave them!" he growled huskily grabbing her around her waist and pulling her into his lap.

He pushed her back on the couch, wrapping his arms around her waist to draw her body close to his. Her hands went to his chest and began to pull at his shirt. She didn't care that she was tearing at the buttons; she knew he could afford a new one. She pushed the shirt off his shoulders and placed kisses along his collarbone as he finished taking it off. She loved how his spicy cologne invaded her senses. Her hands went to his trousers to undo his belt. "Off, Rossi, off."

David chuckled, helping her as she struggled, "No Cara, not Rossi. Today, I'll accept Dave, David or Stud muffin."

"Okay, Stud Muffin...take it off!" she giggled. He didn't waste much time, kicking off his trousers and his boxers. Emily sucked in her breath as she admired the man standing before her. He was in excellent shape. She reached out to trace the curves on is well sculpted chest. Heading lower she reached out to touch his manhood as it stood at attention. Pushing her hand away, he said, "Ahh, Cara, please, not yet."

Kissing her, he reached behind her to undo the clasp of her bra and spilled her breasts into his trembling hands. He took one rosy peak into his mouth as she arched beneath him to give him more access. He could feel her nipples hardening as he sucked it. Greedily, he moved to lavish attention on the other. He heard her whimpering as he began raining kisses across her stomach. He hooked two fingers on the strap of her panties and pulled them down, continuing with his kisses.

She could feel his breath between her legs. Encouraging him, she grabbed his hair and pushed him closer. He chuckled as his fingers spread her folds to find her hidden nub. Using his tongue he stroked her harder and harder until she begged him to enter her. Her head fell back on the pillow, thrashing from side to side, groaning in appreciation to his ministrations. "Now David, please...so close...need you!" she cried feverishly.

He was ready; had been since he saw her across the ballroom earlier. He lowered himself slowly pushing himself into her giving her time to adjust to his size. "Oh god, you're so tight!" She answered by cupping his buttocks and pulling him closer. She wrapped her legs around him, taking him deeper inside her. He began to move his hips in rhythm to hers. Emily was close, so close. He reached down between them to find her core. Moving his fingers in unison with his thrusts, he felt her clench around him as she cried out his name. He followed with several more thrusts until he burst hot cum inside her. Collapsing on top her, he kissed her on the forehead.

David pulled Emily on top of him and covered them with the blanket that rested on the back of the couch. Trying to control their breathing, neither spoke for a while each lost in their own thoughts. David gently stroked her hair as lay her head against his chest. The sounds from the TV told them that the ball was about to drop in New York in the next few seconds. 3...2...1 HAPPY NEW YEAR! The TV screen showed an explosion of streamers, fireworks and a million people.

Lifting her head up, she reached up to kiss David. "Happy New Year, Stud Muffin."

David laughed "Well that certainly was an interesting way to ring in the New Year, Emily. Definitely my favourite way."

Hesitantly Emily asked, "So where to from here?"

"You know, this evening certainly did not go as I had originally anticipated it going. I thought I'd ring in the New Year with a bottle of my favourite scotch, listening to Bach and reading an old novel."

Pushing herself off of David, Emily suddenly felt like they had made a mistake. "And I went and ruined it for you."

Shaking his head, he pulled her back into his arms, "Oh no, Cara, you made my evening. In fact, you made my year. I have wanted to take you in my arms since the first day I saw you. Believe me, Cara, when I say that this is exactly how I wish I'd spend the evening. I just never thought it would happen. I never thought I'd have the most sexy, gorgeous woman I have ever met in my arms, screaming my name in ecstasy!"

Emily swatted his chest at those words. "You are an arrogant man, but now you are my man and I'm never going to let you go."

"Good, because that's my plan too! Now perhaps if it's not too much trouble, can we move this party to the bed?" Not waiting for a reply, David stood up and scooped Emily into his arms. He placed her gently on the large 4 poster bed and captured her lips against hers. He stroked her hair as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He was just about to lie down beside her when they heard a knock on the door. "Urgh...perfect timing." He complained placing a quick kiss on her lips. "I'll be right back." Dave put on a robe and walked over to the bedroom door.

Stretching out on the bed, Emily arched her back so that her breasts were pushed forward. Opening her legs slightly, she reached down to place a finger into her folds. "Mmmm, hurry back, I'm starting without you."

The heat began and he knew that his little solider was going to spring to action soon. As he went to open the door for room service, so that he wouldn't embarrass himself, he kept thinking about Strauss. It seemed to work, but David threw some money at him and closed the door quickly.

He practically sprinted back to Emily with the room service tray but abandoned it in the doorway to watch Emily's face as she pleasured herself. "Need some help?" he questioned.

Continuing to move her fingers around her nub, she nodded as he crawled up the end of the bed. Moving her fingers away, he continued the frenzied pace with one hand. The other hand spread her folds so that he could place two fingers into her heat. It was slick and wet and as he thrust in and out, he could feel her tense up around him. He thrust his fingers faster and faster until he felt her juices cover his hand. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" she cried over and over as he thrust into her bringing them both to paradise and beyond.

"Thank you." Emily said as they sat in bed eating a very cold dinner.

"For what?" David wondered looking at her.

"For giving me the most wonderful experience I have ever had. David, I have had several lovers over the years but no one has ever made my needs important."

"That's because none of them have been me, my love. And if you are done," he started moving the plates over to the side table, "I'll gladly show you again and again how important you really are."

He was poised over her about to enter her when he whispered, "I love you Cara and even if you are not ready for that I have enough love for the both of us."

She couldn't answer him, but instead pulled him close so that their bodies became one. Maybe later she could respond back to him, but for now all she wanted to do was meet him thrust to thrust. He was right earlier when he said that this New Year turned out differently than he expected. She hoped that this would be the start to an amazing new year. If the way that David was currently touching her was any indication, then this year would be the most interesting yet.


End file.
